eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4800 (7 February 2014)
Carol tries to imagine what she’ll look like without hair. She looks for David but he’s not in Tiffany and Whitney’s room. Dot’s brought Carol magazines for her chemo session and Liam’s lent her his MP3 player. Bianca asks if she’s feeling alright. Carol puts on a brave face, she’s just glad she’s finally able to do something. Carol’s surprised when David comes back with, amongst other things, water, lip balm and a lavender pillow for her. Carol allows David to drive her to the hospital and come as far as the waiting room. He reminds her about Clive Salisbury’s fourteenth birthday party–she looked after him, now it’s his turn to look after her. But Carol still won’t let him come into the treatment room. Carol’s horrified when David walks in while she’s having her chemo and wearing the cold cap. He insists she’s beautiful, strong and brave and she admits she’s terrified. David assures her they’re going to fight the cancer together. But when he’s alone, David makes a covert phone call. Back home, Carol’s disappointed when David goes out. He later calls Carol and tells her to look out the window. When she does, she sees him standing in the window of No.43. David explains he’s going to rent the place to give her some space. Terry arrives with flowers and tells Carol Danny and David are sorting out paperwork in the Vic. Carol rushes over to the Vic, still in her pyjamas, stops David signing the rental contract and asks him to marry her. Thrilled, he accepts her proposal and kisses her. Alfie goes offline when Kat and Tommy try to video call him. Kat phones Spencer but thinks he’s lying when he claims he’s sent Alfie to somewhere with ‘Wonga’ in the name. Terry later tells her that Wonga is an Aboriginal word. Kat’s thrilled when she gets a text from Alfie; he’s back and has booked a hotel for them for the night. Kat’s on the bus heading for the hotel when she sees a familiar face on the street below–Stacey. Heading into a hairdressing salon, Stacey’s oblivious of Kat shouting her name as the bus pulls away... Shabnam moves back to the Masoods’. Masood overhears Tamwar telling Shabnam he’s leaving that night if Masood doesn’t. Shabnam looks through the final demands and late payment letters and Masood confirms he doesn’t have the money to pay them. Shabnam’s called Masood’s manager who’s agreed to see him at eleven thirty and she’s even got him an outfit ready. Masood doesn’t hold out much hope but Shabnam insists he has to swallow his pride. Tamwar’s dismayed when he sees Masood going into the Vic. Shabnam’s thrilled when Masood reveals he’s got his job back but is on probation. Shabnam’s unsettled when she gets a text on her phone ‘Isn’t it time we met up?’. Shabnam gives tubs of curry to Bianca; she knows none of them will feel like cooking after Carol’s treatment and doesn’t want any bad feelings because of Masood. Realising who Kat is, Shabnam’s suddenly full of vitriol, accusing Alfie of having taken advantage of Masood and ‘stealing’ money from him. Kat feels bad but covers. Masood tries to apologise to Fatboy who tells him to sort things out with Tamwar. Tamwar and Fatboy make up and Fatboy assures Tamwar he’s happy living with Dot. Tamwar’s surprised when Mick mentions that Masood’s apologised and made Mick promise never to serve him booze again. Masood’s booked himself a room at the B&B. He apologises to Tamwar from the bottom of his heart and says he hopes one day Tamwar can forgive him. Masood’s heartened when Tamwar stops him leaving and tells him to come and get some dinner. Aleks tells Tamwar that the market’s being merged with the Spring Lane market – only one site will stay open. Tamwar thinks they need to take action but Aleks reminds him they’re council employees – he keeps quiet or loses his job. When Tamwar tries to put a trader off trying to expand, Aleks gets angry - he doesn’t want the traders to get even the slightest hint that something’s up. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes